1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-module hole-punching and binding machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hole-punching and binding machine with two different hole-punching modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
To bind paper into a loose-leaf book or notebook, first, a row of holes are punched along a line near the edge of a stack of paper and then a coil piece is fitted into these holes to bind the paper all together.
As of now, a commercially available hole-punching machine usually has only one hole-punching mode. A user must select a proper type of such machine according to the thickness of the paper so as to ensure the free movement of the pages after a coil piece is fitted into the stack of paper.
Hence, users usually have to prepare two machines (either of them has its own hole-punching mode) to punch holes in stacks of paper with different thickness. Therefore, there is a need for the improvement of the machines in their structure or design.
Whence, the machines of prior art have many disadvantages and have imperfect design; these machines need to be improved.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor has spent many years in the improvement of these machines and has come up with the present invention.